sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Caste of Snowflakes Part 2 (Pokemonboy3000)
Cast Steven Pearl Cuprite Snow Serpentinite (Steven watches with his shield drawn as Snow and Serpentinite are about to engage in combat at the bottom of the Ferrous Fane.) Serpentinite charges at Snow and swings her whip sword at her Snow quickly jumps and avoids it, before making a large orb of icy energy which she fires at Serpentinite freezing her solid instantly. “Well that was anticlimactic…” Steven said lowering his guard. “Just glad we can finally put her chapter to an end.” “See Steven, even without my armor I’m still a competent gem warrior” She blows on her finger like a smoking gun “I at least still have that...” she whispers under her breath.' ' The Ice surrounding Serpentinite begins shaking violently before shattering. “That all you got?” She asked Snow. “What!? You want to see what I can do? Please then...dazzle me!” She formed multiple Ice spikes and fired them at Serpentinite, but they all broke before they hit her. “Umm that wasn’t supposed to happen…. Try this one!’ Snow spun around forming 12 swords of Ice that she fired at Serpentinite, but once again they broke into tiny pieces before hitting her. Serpentinite looked unfazed as a continued barrage of Ice based projectiles were thrown at her, all breaking apart before reaching her. “Fragile, just like you.My turn!” She swung her whip sword again and it extended towards Snow. Snow rose an Ice wall in front of herself blocking it. “Nice try, but it looks like neither of us can hurt each other. Serpentinite smirked and her whip sword began vibrating furiously shattering the ice wall in an instant. She spun herself around and it raced slashed towards Snow at great speed. Snow grabbed her head and prepared for the strike but Steven blocked it with his shield, causing the sword to recoil and retract. “You ok Snow?” “No I’m not...I can’t hurt her...this is useless she is going to break us both…I’m just as worthless as they say. I can’t even make my body…” She began to tear up again. Serpentine let loose a series of furious slashes at Steven’s shield, he was able block the first few, but a curved strike from the whip knocked his shield away and cut his hand causing him to bleed. “Ughh! I can’t…” He raised his spiked bubble shield around him and snow as he fell to his knees. Serpentine slashed at the bubble a couple times before she spun her arm around which caused the whip to wrap around the bubble, she grabbed with both hands and spun it around causing Steven’s bubble shield to crash into the walls of the Basement. She then slammed them back down into the ground, before sending a wave of green energy down her whip which exploded destroying Steven’s bubble. Steven and Snow rolled out of the crater badly damaged “Uggh I’m sorry I failed you Snow…” Steven tried to mutter out, but he could barely move at this point. Serpentinite retracted her blade reforming her sword. “Pathetic both of you.” She launched into the air and prepared to come down straight onto Steven’s gem. “Time to sssay goodbye!” She came down quickly towards them, but at the last second before contact Cuprite appeared instead. Serpentinite instead came down in front of Pearl who had charged up an energy blast on her trident. “Goodbye.” She fired it point black at Serpentinite sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the room. “You all right Steven?” Cuprite asked as she helped him to his feet.' ' “Yeah I’m fine, check on Snow.” He told Cuprite. “I’m fine...but so is she.” Snow said struggling to her feet. Serpentinite had recovered her sword and immediately reavaluated the battle field, she realized the other 2 must have entered while she was in the air, which is why she couldn’t sense them before, a mistake she would not make again. She hissed at the gems. Pearl jumped down from the balcony and raised her trident to Serpentinite. “Don’t worry about her. Steven stay back and protect Snow, we will handle Serpentinite.” Pearl said this and charged at Serpentine and they engaged in battle. They exchange a extreme amount of slashes, parries and thrusts before Serpentinite got the advantage and disarmed Pearl with her sword. Serpent hit Pearl with a powerful kick right to the chest sending her flying back towards the group. She then reverted her sword to whip mode and brought it down towards Pearl’s gem. However Cuprite blocked it with her sheath before she hit. Cuprite twisted her sheath around the Whip sword binding it in place. “Gotcha, now let's go Around the world!” She used her yoyo with the other hand to bring it around her head and slammed it towards Serpentinite, but she got out of the way, causing the explosion to miss. “I’ll admit… you are both mildly impresssssssive.” Serpentinite smirked She then whipped along the ground causing many stones to be flung at Pearl and Cuprite.' ' “Incoming!” Pearl yelled and the four gems all jumped in different directions avoiding the stones. Steven floated up in the air. “Phew that was a close one…” “Where are you! You hiding from me Sssssteven!” She looked around and continually searched for him using her vibrations. “She can’t….of course! I always thought Serpentinite’s blind loyalty was just an expression.” Pearl said “Cuprite!” She projected a plan in the gem language from her gemstone. Then began to move around daintily. “Gotcha Pearl!” Cuprite began to flip and cartwheel around Serpentinite making sure she maximized her time in the air. “You two are quick and light on your feet, but that won’t work! You can't generate any power from up there, and when you launch at me I’ll know exactly where you are!” She focused on sensing the gems around her. Cuprite charged directly at Serpentinite, who retracted her whip back into its sword form she prepared for when Cuprite would be right in front of her. She swung but Cuprite flipped over her at the last second. Cuprite flipped through the air right at Pearl and when the collided they merged into a bright pink light. The light took the form of a rose and blossomed into Kunzite. “Two disssapeared, and a new formed...fusion wasss your plan.” Serpentinite hissed in annoyance. “Kunzite!!” Steven’s eyes turned into stars as he landed next to snow. “A...fusion…” Snow said visibly uncomfortable. “You are correct young master Steven, now what are your commands?” Kunzite asked as she jumped back to protect Steven and Snow. Serpentinite readied her sword in whip form again. “Get rid of her!” Steven called out to Kunzite. “Alright...I shall do just what Pearls and Cuprites do then” She summoned Pearl's Spear and Cuprite’s yoyo. “And tidy up.” She wrapped the yo-yo string around the spear forming her katana. Serpentinite hissed before she unleashed a serious cycle of strikes at Kunzite, Kunzite projected the kanji for guard in front of her and she was outlined with a blue aura. “Kekkai Sutansu!” She moved in perfect time to block the strikes that Serpentinite tried to make, and parried her strikes flawlessly. ' ' “You know that sword is getting annoying Kamaitachi!” She projected the kanji for wind in front of her and she was outlined in a green aura, she slashed and the wind struck back at Serpentinite’s blade destroying its form and knocking her back into the wall. “She is able to hold her own against her...even though none of us could lay a hand on her by ourselves…” Snow was astounded watching Kunzite work. “Well she is a fusion of Pearl and Cuprite, every shared attribute between them is heighten, making her an even more capable swordsgem.” Steven explained to Snow. Serpentinite had changed into her Naga form and bound Kunzite, she began constricting her and vibrating in an attempt to unfuse her.' ' “Not this time!” Kunzite used Cuprite’s yoyo and snaked it through one of the gaps between her coils, she wrapped it around a pillar and pulled it into Seprentinite causing her to collapse, she then fire another energy blast from Pearl’s spear which sent her flying. ' ' “Now we finish this!” She projected the kanji for strike in front of her in red. “Sakura Surasshu!” She cut through the janji sending a flurry of red glowing petals at Serpentinite, who had reverted back to her regular form do to damage as the petals hit a giant explosion happened and she was sent flying through the ceiling of the Ferrous Fane. “Woohoo!!” Steven cheered “Although, we probably should have captured her this time…” Steven forgot that Kunzite took everything literally, so she actually got rid of her.” Kunzite crossed her katana in front of her in a z before sheathing it by her side and unfusing. Pearl and Cuprite poofed out of her bowing at each other. “Phew...that was harder than anticipated...but nice work Cuprite another perfect dance.” Pearl high fived Cuprite. “That was….impressive….I mean neither of you are supposed to fight….but together….you defeated Serpentinite….Something I couldn’t even do….” Snow blushed as she approached Pearl and Cuprite. “Look...I’m sorry, about what I said….I guess I was just….” “Jealous?” Cuprite chuckled. “This place echos, that’s how we found you. We heard everything.” Cuprite patted Snow on the shoulder “We’re sorry too, and if it’s any consolation I care about you Snow.” Snow blushed crossed her arms and turned away from Cuprite “I don’t ca….I mean” “Remember gems we have a mission to do. Think we can work together now?” Pearl asked and Snow, Steven, and Cuprite nodded their heads. --- “I got this one!” Steven yelled and tossed 2 shields at her at to large gears stopping their movement. Cuprite jumped on the gears and used her yoyo to launch Snow up towards a giant iron dome. “Go Snow!” “Chill Cup, I got this!” she fired a blast of Icy energy at it and froze it solid. “Pearl do your thing!” “Time to break the ice!” Pearl said and shattered the dome and grabbed the gemstone inside. She landed next to Steven and Cuprite and Snow landed next to her. “Mission accomplished gems. “Great job! Now who wants pizza!” Cuprite cheered. “It taste great cold Snow!” “I guess I could try…” She shivered “eating.” “Just don’t make a mess like when you tried to teach Peridot.” Pearl, Cuprite and Snow began laughing. Steven sighed in relief “Yeah mission accomplished.” He watched them laugh. “Wait Peridot!?” Snow exclaimed before the star closed on her face. Trivia * This is Kunzite's third formation * The gems realize that Serpentinite is blind. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pokemonboy3000